The Paintball War
by I'm-So-Tape
Summary: There comes a time in history where certain wars need to be fought.  Brittana, Faberry


One little comment, just one little innocent comment started a war. And that's not a figure of speech either. It had actually turned into a war. A paintball war that is. A few days ago Puck and Sam had got into a argument over who would win in a paintball fight. And while this would have normally not caught Santana's attention, but with all the war movies playing on the history channel right now, she's got an itch that needs to be scratched.

"I think me and Puck could take you and Quinn any day." It wasn't a secret that Puck and Santana were now "bro's" since Santana had finally taken her head out of her ass and actually decided to really go out with Brittany. Oddly enough Quinn had had her own epiphany and found that she was sorta in love with Rachel, and in a grand gesture to prove to Rachel that she loved her she had enlisted the help of Sam, and since then they have had this new friend thing going on.

"Is that a bet Lopez?" The shaggy blond hair boy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…it is. There's no way you two blondies could beat us." Quinn had tried to stay out of, for her own good, but it must've been a reflex upon hearing a challenge brought to her, because with a quick turn of her heal Quinn was now standing next to Sam while fixing a heated glare at the Latina.

"Oh bring it on. Puck will be to engrossed in trying to catch some ass to actually stay focused enough to hit one of us." The Jewish boy gave a scoff and actually crossed his thick arms across his chest.

"I'm a badass at paintball. No one can beat us." A pale hand extended towards the tan boy, who gave it a quick glance before looking to his partner.

"Oh it's on." Puck grabbed Sam's hand in a tight squeeze, signaling the beginning of the war.

"Let's make it more interesting then. We take each other's girlfriends as a….hostage. First one to get theirs back to their base wins?" Quinn's eyes narrowed at Santana, and if she knew what was good for her she would back out now. But with a brief shake of hands the stakes were set and Quinn knew she'd get an ear full later.

"See you punks on the field."

Brittany was onboard with it before Santana could even really explain what she was going to be doing. All she managed to get out was she was going to be part of a game and that she shouldn't worry before Brittany had agreed and gave her cheek a quick peck.

Rachel took a little more…persuasion. But after promising to watch any musical of her choice with her, no complaints, and a promise to give her a voice lesson, Rachel hoped on the paintball wagon.

Saturday came and by 10 o'clock everyone was on the field in their respective attire. Puck and Santana each had camo pants, with thick black boots, and a regular black t-shirt, while Sam and Quinn had camo pants with black boots and white t shirts. Masks with goggles rested atop each of their heads while they all held similar black guns in their hands.

"Ok everyone knows what to do?" Quinn nodded and the mask atop her head came sliding down to cover her face.

"Excuse me but why do we have to be here?" Four heads turned in the direction of Kurt's voice.

"Because we need someone that can call the game when we win."

"What makes you so certain that you're going to win Lopez?"

"Probably because I'm more badass than you could ever be." It was obvious that this was already going to get out of hand, so Sam was quick to step in.

"Just blow the air horn when someone walks through the door." Kurt gave the quarterback a smile full of white teeth and accepted the air horn that was offered to him.

"Ok good?" Puck gave his knuckles a quick crack before moving the mask to cover his face.

"Ready." With one last glare sent at Quinn, Santana moved her own mask onto her face.

"Ready."

"Ok blow the air horn when we each get to our base."

Mercedes waited until Puck and Santana had both stepped into the small shack that would serve as their base before giving her air horn a long blow.

The sound of a distant air horn going off officially started the war that would no doubt end with someone "dying."

"Let's go." Santana quietly pushed open the squeaky door and with a low crouched form exited her base with Puck following closely behind her.

"We need to get off the main road." Puck gave a brisk nod and wordlessly moved into the field covered with high weeds that proved a good coverage if low enough to the ground.

Sam lead him and Quinn out and almost immediately they moved to the thicker part of the field.

"Where do you think they took Rachel?"

"Knowing Puck…."

Rachel gave a deep sigh as she sat all alone in the middle of a clearing in the woods just off the field. Santana had been very convincing when saying he would shot her if she tried to run away, or yell for help, therefore she stayed perfectly silent as she guided her to this clearing with only her phone incase she was never found, and a bag of pretzels incase she got hungry. The sound of a distant twig braking almost made Rachel let out a tiny scream, but with the fear of Santana jumping out from behind a tree and holding down the trigger on her gun until she was covered head to toe in paint, made her think twice.

Brittany was in a similar situation as Rachel, although she was given a bag of pretzels, she was given a phone. She too was in a clearing, but it was very clear she was in a wheat field. With a sigh Brittany picked at a stray piece of wheat as it brushed against her leg.

Santana raised her hand up in a fist, causing Puck to immediately stop walking and crouch lower to the ground.

"Fresh tracks….they were recently just through here." Through the mask covering her face Santana could see the smirk forming on Puck's face.

"Do we follow, or stick to the mission?" The Mohawk boy took a look down the path were Quinn and Sam had gone through before locking gazes with Santana.

"Right…stick to the trees." The tan pair switched paths and followed the footprints of their enemy.

Sam had an eerie feeling. Almost as if someone was watching him.

"Quinn…I think we're being followed." The blonde girl gave a swift look around her before shrugging her shoulders.

"If we were I think they would've shot by now. But we're getting close to where Brittany is, do you want to stop by and see if they got her yet?" The football player gave it a brief thought before nodding his head.

Santana could've giggled like a little school girl at hearing that news, but instead settled with securing gazes with Puck and giving him a silent nod to go on.

Sam and Quinn came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the field.

"I think we should split up. I can go on and check on Brittany, but you should go and find your girl." Sam relaxed his gun behind his head while Quinn let hers fall to her side.

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I'll be quick, and then we can cover more ground, besides if we were to run into them now we're both toast, this way we still have a chance to win." It was hard to fight against that logic.

"Ok you've got a point. Just make it fast, scan this field and meet back up at the edge of the woods, and then we'll scan that area." The pale boy gave her a quick salute before jogging off deeper into the field.

"Puck follow her, I'll get Brittany." Puck nodded from his spot behind a tree before moving off in the direction Quinn was going, leaving Santana to try and follow the blond haired boy.

There were no more trees the way Santana needed to go, so with a sigh and her heart thudding away in her chest, Santana dropped to the ground and quietly began crawling the way Sam had gone.

The Latina knew this was a tricky thing to do. Army crawling was always something that one would use only in the desperate situations, and while this situation could be considered desperate; it might not have been desperate enough for the crawl, because right now the cons were defiantly out weighing the pros.

One beginning that she made a lot of noise and could only move when Sam was moving. Another beginning that she could barely tell where she is let alone where Sam is. But things seemed to be looking up when the sound of Brittany's voice flooded the Latina's ears.

"Wow I expected you to be gone by now."

"Nope I'm still here. I'm sure she's close though, she's really good." Sam didn't know if she was actually being serious or if it was one of those praising the girlfriend things.

"Well…just checking. See you later." Santana laid patiently as the sound of Sam's footsteps faded away. And as soon as she was completely sure he was gone, she made quick work in standing up and jogging the short way to where Brittany sat.

"San-" The Latina moved a fast hand to her mouth, signaling the blonde to keep quiet.

"San I'm so glad to see you. I've been waiting." Santana couldn't hide the smile that broke out onto her face upon seeing her smiling girlfriend.

"Let's go B, but we have to be _very _quiet." The blonde nodded and took the hand that was offered to her.

For the first time every Quinn was thankful that Rachel likes to sing _all the time_. Because the woods are big, and if it wasn't for the brunette loving to sing, then she's sure she would have never found her.

"Quinn!" As soon as the singer got sight of her girlfriend she was on her feet, and running into the blonde's arms.

"I was beginning to worry that you would never find me." The reunion was short lived when Puck decided to make his appearance known.

"Don't move Fabray." Quinn felt all the blood drain from her body at the cool voice of Puck just behind her.

"Impressive Puckerman but you seem to have forgotten bout my partner. When I don't show up at the meeting point he's gonna know something's up." Puck smirked and held his gun a little firmer in his grasp, taking aim at the pale girl's chest.

"I have a partner too Fabray. One that should have her girl right now and on her way back to base." The smell of defeat was beginning to slowly suffocate the blonde.

"Now let's go shall we?"

Puck felt his pride swell with every step he took closer to reaching his base, and when he caught sight of Santana and Brittany it seemed to reach its max.

"Got her Lopez." Santana smirked and gave Puck's knuckles a quick punch.

"Nice work Puckerman. Now what to do with the hostages?" Santana took a step closer to Quinn just in time to see the dirt behind her become painted in red.

"Evans!" Santana and Quinn's eyes seemed to meet and the same thing seemed to be going through both their minds.

"Go Lopez!" Santana and Brittany took off in one direction, while Quinn and Rachel took off in the other.

Santana could practically feel Sam on her. If not from the taunts being thrown at her, then the little red splotches hitting the ground around her, were a big enough clue.

Puck wasted no time in taking off after Quinn and Rachel. But it seemed that after years of Coach Sylvester training made Quinn a fast runner, well faster than Puck could catch up.

"Just hang on Britt, almost there." The old wooden shack came into view, something that made the brunette crack a smile.

"Hang on Rach!" Puck took to letting off shot after shot but Quinn was smart and stuck to zigzagging.

Santana and Brittany made a quick dive towards the open door, just as Sam let out a rain of bullets.

The sound of an air horn going off, followed shortly by another going off brought the end of the war. Or so it was officially ended. But it seems that just after the horns went off both Sam and Puck thought it'd be a good idea to continue to shoot, and well…each one hit their target.

"Puckerman!"

"Evans!" Were yelled in unison, and so the second paintball war shall begin.


End file.
